


The horny way

by Rory



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Merlin has a true form, Sensitive horns, Xenophilia, a bit?, horns&tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory/pseuds/Rory
Summary: "After a talk with Artoria, having discovered Merlin’s look wasn’t his real one, and discovering that not even her has seen it, you had asked him to show you his true form, and, reluctantly, today he accepted."EDIT: Now with art!





	The horny way

“I must warn you, it’s not something I’m proud of”

Embarrassed Merlin wasn’t a sight you planned to ever see in your life, but you couldn’t deny he was very cute.  
  
After a talk with Artoria, having discovered Merlin’s look wasn’t his real one, and discovering that not even her has seen it, you had asked him to show you his true form, and, reluctantly, today he accepted. Sure, you could’ve have ordered him with a Command Spell, and he couldn’t have done nothing but comply, but you didn’t want to force him, especially since he clearly wasn’t at ease.  
Despite bragging often about him being an incubus and thus not capable of emotions (which you noticed was very untrue, not to mention he was only _half_-incubus), he was… embarrassed, you guessed, of his true form, a permanent mark of his father’s heritage beside his powers.  
  
With these premises, you expected something not humanlike, some kind of monstrous form, but instead he was pretty much the same Merlin as always, saved from the lack of his usual white attire, but with a pair of horns on his head and a tail waggling gently behind him. To be honest, he wouldn’t have looked out of place in a D&D convention cosplaying as a tiefling.  
  
His tail was pretty much the same color of his skin, not unlike of that of a lion, ending with a white-ish fluff the same iridescent color of his hair.  
But the horns were the feature that attracted your attention mostly. They sprouted from his temples, arching up, down and then up again, curving in a nice “S” shape behind his head. They weren’t really transparent, more of a milky opaque color, shining with pinks and blues. They reminded you of an opal.  
  
So, Merlin sat on your bed, hands fidgeting nervously in his lap, and head down, not wanting to meet your gaze.  
You approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder, and that seemed to calm him a bit. Then you raised it towards his head, but stopping midway.  
  
Merlin raised his head, shooting a questioning look at you.  
“May… may I?” You asked, and it was very clear what you wanted to do. He seemed a bit surprised that you reaction was curiosity, instead of… disgust? Fear? But honestly, since you became the last Master of humanity you’ve seen plenty of demon- and beast- like servants, did he really expect that a pair of horns would’ve shocked you?  
“You really want to?” His surprise carried on his words.  
You nodded “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, that’s it. If it’s a problem we can stop”  
He shook his head, looking in your eyes “No it’s- it’s fine, really. I trust you”  
Those last three words made your heart melt a bit “Thank you, Merlin. So, can I?”  
He nodded now, adverting his gaze again and showing you the side of his face.  
  
Slowly, you touched his right horn, and if your complete attention wasn’t placed upon him, you probably would’ve missed the slight hitch of his breath and general rigidity of his body. Uhm, weird.

Tentatively, you delicately ran your thumb and index finger from base to tip and back again, feeling the smoothness of it. It was divided in sections of progressively smaller radius until it ended in a slightly rounded tip.  
  
This time, the sound you heard was even more evident. You kept running your fingers on the horn, massaging it ever so slightly, and the reaction wasn’t what you had expected at first when you asked to see his true form.  
Merlin was openly panting, hid knees snapped together and his fingers worrying the fabric of his trousers. It was painfully clear how he went from embarrassed, ashamed of his own look to fully aroused. So, the horns were a erogenous part, nice to know.  
He didn’t stop you though, so you shifted better behind him, placing a knee on the bed so your hands could grab on a horn each. Keeping your massage on both, you tentatively kissed the tip on one horn, mouthing on the thinnest part and occasionally giving it a lick.  
  
The reaction was immediate.  
  
A long moan escaped Merlin lips, his whole body trembling in pleasure as you kept giving him this weird blowjob.  
Sadly you couldn’t see his face, but you’d bet his eyes were hazy, mouth agape releasing those sweet moans that sparked directly in your lower abdomen.  
  
You would never had guessed that a weird blowjob to your Servant’s newly discovered horn would reveal itself to be the most erotic experience you could remember.  
By now, Merlin was trembling, breath fast and shallow, his tail, half hidden under his voluminous hair, waggling and curling around.  
But it was when you ran your tongue from the base to the tip that Merlin jerked abruptly, turned around to grab your wrists and pinned you down on the bed.  
  
As you had guessed previously, his eyes were hazy with lust, a bit teary, and his labored breath accompanied it all.  
“Merlin…” you said, but he cut you off with a kiss, hungry and desperate. His tongue immediately pushed into your mouth, forceful, and you granted it access.  
He grinded on you, and you could feel his hardness pressing on your stomach.  
Without breaking the kiss he released your hands and quickly removed your stockings and panties, not bothering to remove your skirt as well.  
  
The surprised sound you emitted, the “yelp” that came out of your throat was immediately muffled by his lips., his tongue dancing with yours in a desperate waltzer.  
  
You had never seen him so desperate. _He_ was the one to tease the others, flirting with almost everyone and with a reputation of womanizer, despite no known servant or Chaldea staff member has ever accepted his advances, until you.  
  
This was a side of Merlin that probably only you ever saw, and that thought only fueled your excitement. You grinded your hips upward, a silent plead to hurry up.  
  
He broke your kiss, standing up a bit to free his erection more easily, tossing his trousers and underwear behind him. You latched your legs around him while your hands touched his skinny chest, tracing his pectorals, his ribs and ending up on his back, entangling themselves in his hair.  
  
Sadly that position didn’t allow you to freely grab at his horns, but a couple of ideas sprung to your mind, several of which involved your hands on his horns and him eating you out.  
  
Finally, after what seemed an eternity to you, he pressed himself into you, a long and smooth movement. You rolled your hips, prompting him to just go; you felt soaking wet already, you didn’t need any more adjustment, just him starting already.  
  
Merlin started a fast pace, one hand next to your face and the other grabbing your hip, lifting you up so effortlessly and at the same time with so much strength you’d bet you’ll have some bruises tomorrow. But now it didn’t matter.  
  
Nothing mattered anymore as Merlin embraced you, and you welcomed him.  
  
His hair were falling everywhere around you, sometimes tickling you, and just like a curtain shielding you from the outside world until all was left in your eyes was your beloved Servant.  
Merlin leaned down to kiss you, but broke it almost immediately for the lack of air. He too seemed pretty far gone, his eyes quite unfocused, yet fixed on your face. He then tried to kiss you jaw instead, sucking and licking a hickey on your neck and returning to claim your lips once again.  
  
He lifted your hips even higher, and you let out a long moan as the angle was just right, pleasure sparking every time he pounced back.  
You felt your climax approaching and planted you nails into his lower back, trying to quicken his pace, hips trying to follow his rhythm.  
He left your lips to bit down on your neck and that was the last straw as our climax overwhelmed you, vision clouded.

  
You walls clenched around him, and he moaned into your neck, pace becoming more erratic. He was close, too. You could discern what he was saying, a continuous stream of “Master”, interrupted only by moans, repeated over and over like a spell.  
Your hands kept trying to help him, fingers pressed onto his buttocks, when something brushed your hand.

  
Even coming down from your high, you figured out it was his tail. Uhm, you could as well try.  
“Mas… ter!” He gasped, when you grabbed the base of his tail, squeezing lightly, as he slammed forward, eyes wide and mouth open as he froze completely, and you felt his warm seed spilling inside.

  
Merlin collapsed on you, trying to catch his breath.

  
“That was…” he started when his panting diminished.  
“Incredible”  
He lifted his head, arms crossed on your still clothed chest, you could see his look was back to his usual self, part soft part sly, a pool of violet you were always happy to lose yourself in.

  
“You know, this was the first time I had done it with my original appearance” he said, his lips near yours “I started hiding it way before I started having sex”  
“Was it that bad?” you whispered, a bit worried.  
“Yes!” he exclaimed playfully, biting lightly your lower lip and sitting up.  
  
“Liar” you laughed, grabbing your pillow from behind your head and throwing it at him.  
He removed his black shirt, his fully naked body stretched before your eyes, completed with cool-looking horns made him look like fey creature, someone otherworldly beautiful, charming and mysterious.  
  
“I never really got used to them” he started, feeling his horns with his hands, pushing back wild strands of hair to feel them better “back in my times, things like these weren’t exactly accepted. One of the first spells I learned was to hide these”  
He spoke without any hint of resentment or sadness, as if he was just stating a matter of fact.  
  
“The tail was easy to hide, the horns not as well. People used to be afraid of these. One of the best reactions usually was people throwing rocks at me from afar. They rarely hit, and anyway it was better than people running after me with pitchforks. After I started looking like a human magus, things immediately got better. Probably that’s why I never showed this even to partners who claimed or I knew were onto even weirder stuff”

He never seemed so sincere before. The fact that after all those years, in his long life he chose to trust _you_, of all people, with something that not even _Artoria_ knew of was… really something.  
You reached for his tail, and he wrapped it around your hand, you in turn stroked it gently, comfortingly.  
  
“I’m sorry. People surely were unnecessarily cruel. Especially given how good they look on you”  
You shut your mouth, but the damage was done. Never compliment the magus. His face immediately displayed that smug grin he was famous for.  
  
“So, do you say I look good like this? This demonic presence entice you, you sinner?” he joked, nuzzling lightly under your chin.

You started to laugh “Begone, thou foul beast!” you protested jokingly, pretending to try and push him away “Do not tempt me or my purity”  
“Oh, purity you say? Let me have a taste of that~” he smirked, opening your shirt and kissing between your breasts “Nope, no purity here, only a very sinful Master~” he winked.

You tangled your fingers in his hair, brushing slightly at his horns.  
“You _jerk_”  
“But you love me anyway, don’t you?”  
He said that with a grin, but you caught the spark of hope in his eyes.  
“Much to my dismay… yes. Yes, I do” you admitted, lowering your hands on the nape of his neck and pulling him into a kiss, and he obediently followed.

It was a chaste kiss, void of lust but filled with much more.  
  
When he pulled back, the look in his eyes would’ve surely made you fall in love with him, if you hadn’t fallen for him long time ago.

He would never tell you out loud, but his actions and eyes spoke for him. He was grateful for your acceptance, and for your love.  
  
You knew there was much to work on, especially on his refusal to acknowledge any kind of emotion beside mere amusement and common joy, hidden behind his excuse of being half-incubus, but you were the Master who saved humanity from annihilation multiple times, another challenge was nothing you couldn’t face.  
  
Even if it came from the Magus of Flowers himself.

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoryArtdot/status/1191319291678920705)

**Author's Note:**

> YES I KNOW the title is a huge fucking pun, I'm so ashamed of myself.


End file.
